Digimon the New Adventures
by Saix1234
Summary: Semi AU sequel to digimon adventure 02. Basically the same universe as 02 except Tai got with Sora and Matt got with Jun. Screw the epilogue. (up for adoption)
1. Chapter 1

**Digimon The New Adventures **

**Rated:** T for blood, language, and suggestive themes

**Summary:** It's a fanfiction based on my Digimon World Rebooted RP. It's also a slightly AU sequel to Digimon Adventure 02. Basically, it's the same universe as 02 except Tai ended up with Sora, and Matt ended up with Jun. So screw the epilogue.

**Genre:** action, adventure, sci-fi, romance

**Disclaimer:** I don't own digimon. It is owned by Akiyoshi Hongo, Toeianimation, Disney, Bandai and whatever else I forgot to mention. This is a non-profit story. Support the official release. Don't sue me.

**By:** Saix1234

_Introduction_

It's been 25 years since the defeat of Malomyotismon. Just about everyone in the world has a digimon partner. Things have changed a lot in recent years. For security reasons, the 4 guardian digimon have made laws so that only registered digidestined, or tamers as the slang refers to them now, can enter the digital world. This was because of the damage the digimon emperor caused. They wanted to make sure another wouldn't rise. Unfortunately there are those who can still access the digital world without being registered. These hackers are illegal tamers who cause mischief. A security team was formed to fight the hackers and evil digimon. They are the DSTF (Digimon Security Task Force), and this is the story of their newest agent. He shows a lot of promise, but he has a lot to learn and a long way to go.

_Episode 1 The Journey Begins. Awaken Daimondkitsuninmon!_

Toru was sleeping soundly in his bed when suddenly he was stirred by his mom calling from down stairs. "Toru, breakfast is ready!" She walked upstairs to his room then gently shook him to wake up. "Toru, wake up. You'll be late for your registration exam." He suddenly sprang from his bed.

"That was today? Shit!" he said rushing to his closet to get dressed.

"Don't you use that language in this house young man! Do I need to wash your mouth out with soap?"

"No mom!" he said as he rushed into the bathroom to brush his teeth after getting dressed. He then ran down stairs and began devouring everything in front of him in a hurry.

"Goodness Toru, slow down or you'll get the hiccups." she laughed.

"No I *hic* won't." he argued in between mouthfuls.

"You just hiccupped." said Kudamon from around his mom's neck.

"Nobody asked you ya *hic* talking scarf." He finished eating, kissed his mom's cheek, and ran out the door. He walked through town until he reached a strange science lab of some kind. He walked in. He walked over to what looked like one of those transporter tubes from Code Lyoko. A security guard was standing by it.

"Name and I.D." he said.

"Toru Omito." he said as he proceeded to hand the man his driver's license. The man looked over the license then looked at a PDA. He checked a list of scheduled appointments and saw Toru's name.

"Alright, your good to go." he said. Toru walked in to the transport tube. Then there was a loud humming noise as his body was digitized into data. When the humming ceased, he stepped out. He had entered the DSTF headquarters in the digital world.

"Welcome!" said a lady wearing a blue uniform. "We've been expecting you." she said. She led him over to a desk and proceeded to give him a test sheet to fill out. "This test will show us your knowledge of digimon and determine whether or not you are ready for the responsibility of becoming a tamer. Good luck!" She left to give him some privacy to fill out the test. He proceeded to fill out the test.

"These questions are pretty tough," he thought. "But I'm not beat yet." He finished the test and waited patiently for the results. Finally the woman came back with the test and a smile on her face.

"Congratulations! You passed! Now just step over here and I'll register you with the tamers' network." She led him over to the front desk where she typed away on a computer terminal. She registered him with the network and then handed him his Tamer I.D. card with his registration number on it.

"Sweet! So do I get my digimon partner now?" he asked.

"Not yet." she said. "First I'll input your personality profile in the computer, and it will choose a partner that fits it."

"So I don't choose my own?" he looked down feeling a little disappointed.

She kept typing then entered the personality profile into the computer. "Ah, here we are. Renamon is your partner match."

"Renamon? Sweet!" he said. A transporter was activated then a male renamon with red gauntlets stepped over to the two of them.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked the lady.

"Yes, I'd like you to meet your partner." she said.

He looked over at Toru with a confused look and one brow raised. "You're joking right? This kid looks like a spaz?" Toru then proceeded to do an anime drop. He immediately got up and started yelling at his new partner.

"Who are you calling a spaz? Are you sure he's the right match for me? He seems like a jerk." He glared at the renamon as a vein throbbed on his forehead from frustration. The renamon simply scoffed.

"Sorry, but our computer never makes mistakes." she said with a smile and a sweatdrop.

"I beg to differ." The renamon argued.

"Now I must ask," the lady said. "Do you plan on joining the DSTF?"

Toru smiled a wide smile. "Of course, it's all I've ever wanted since I was a kid." The lady then smiled warmly at him then typed on the terminal again.

"Now you're registered with the DSTF as an agent. Since you're a rookie, the chief will probably have an easy assignment for you. Here is your D-pendant digivice and your badge." She then handed him a badge and what looked like a small red smart phone on a necklace chain. "You simply remove the D-pendant from the chain when you need to use it. It is equipped with all the functions of a smart phone as well as power up apps (Think digi-modigy cards. They do the same thing as those.). As your digimon grows stronger you will unlock digivolve apps."

"Oh, I get it now." Toru said. After thanking her, he and the renamon walked over to the main office. They went inside and saw a man with a large beard. "Are you the chief?"

The chief looked over at them. "Yes I am. Chief Garett Bobby Ferguson but you can call me G. B. F." (Yes that was Regular Show reference. I don't care what anybody says. That show is funny. Lol.)

"Well Chief, we're new agents. Do you think you might have an assignment for us?" Toru quickly showed him his badge and I. D. card. The chief typed his registration number in, and it verified what he said was true.

"Well, there is one job. I need a team to investigate the ancient ruins of the digicrystal. Think you can handle it?"

"Yeah!" said Toru.

"No sweat." said the renamon.

"Good. Don't let me down boys." The chief then downloaded a map to the ruins and a map of the inside of the ruins into Toru's D-pendant. They walked for a moment before Toru finally spoke.

"So do you have a name?"

"Renamon." the renamon responded.

"No, I mean like a real name."

"Digimon don't exactly have real names."

Toru thought for a moment. "Well you have red gauntlets. That's unique right? So how about I call you Red?"

"Red?" Red asked confused. He thought it over for a second. "Well, I suppose it does have a nice ring to it. Alright Red it is." He shrugged, and they kept walking. Soon they reached the ruins. They stepped inside and looked around. Toru shivered.

"I saw a movie once where a guy walked into a temple like this. There were all these booby traps. So let's move very carefully." Just then, Toru stepped on a weight trigger that activated a trap that shot a lot of arrows at them. Red picked him up and proceeded to dodge the arrows and soon pendulums of doom as well. They made it across the hall of traps to what looked like an altar. On the altar was a large diamond.

"Ooh that might be worth something." said Red walking over to it.

"Wait!" said Toru before replacing the diamond with a sand bag.

"Where did you get the sand bag, and why is it necessary?"

Toru looked over at him with a throbbing vein on his forehead. "Don't ask questions!" he said. "Now according to the movie, there is going to be a large round death ball rolling towards us soon."

"That's ridicul…." Then Red was cut off by the sound of something large rolling towards them. It was a large boulder. "Oh s**t!"

They started running to the exit. "Hate to say I told you so, but… I TOLD YOU SO!" said Toru as they ran. They just barely escaped in time. "That was close." Just then a roar was heard, and they turned to see a large Gorilla with a canon for an arm.

"I am Gorillamon, guardian of this temple. You shall not pass!"

"Time to fight! Don't slow me down kid." said Red.

"Funny, I was going to say the same to you." Toru retorted. They lunged forward to attack Gorillamon who swung one of his massive arms to toss them aside.

"Ow," he said landing on his butt. "That hurt."

"What did you expect? What were you thinking attacking him?"

"I was just trying to help! Maybe this will work! Power up! Gatling gun activate!" Just then Red's arm turned into a gun and he shot at Gorillamon.

"Rhaaa! Energy canon!" Gorillamon shouted before firing a blast from his canon arm. It hit dead on, sending Red flying.

"No! I just wish there was something I could do. We're not strong enough." Toru said looking defeated. Then the diamond started to glow, and Red glowed in reaction to it.

"Toru, It's some kind of digivolve power up. Use it!"

"Alright," said Toru. "Let's do this! Power up! Crystal Armor Energize!" The light surrounding Red got brighter as he transformed.

"Renamon Crystal Armor Digivolve to…..Diamondkitsuninmon the Diamond Ninja!" said Red as his new form was completed.

_To be continued_

**Saix1234: **Well that's the first episode. Hope you liked it. I'll try to get chapter 2 up eventually and chapter 3 of tamers next gen. too. In the meantime, enjoy chapter 1 of Sonic Adventure 3: The Rise of Blackheart. I'll be posting that later today. Before I go, here are some discriptions of Toru and Diamondkitsuninmon. Toru is 17 years old. He has brown hair and dark blue eyes. He wears an orange undershirt and a grey over shirt and blue jeans. He also wears a black wrist band. His mom has long brown hair, but has brown eyes. She usually wears an aqua blue shirt and jeans. Diamondkitsuninmon is essentially a bigger Renamon with diamond armor and a white ninja style outfit. Any way I hope you liked it. R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

**Saix:** Hello fans! I'm glad to be writing again. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter as well as the 3rd chapter of tamers next gen. which just came out. Now it's time for chapter 2 of New Adventures!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything, Akiyoshi Hongo, Toeianimation, Disney, anything I forgot, non-profit, support official release, don't sue, blabla blabidy blabidy bla! I hate these things. Lol.

_Episode 2 Daimondkitsuninmon vs. Gorillamon_

Toru stood completely dumbfounded by what he saw. In Red's place was a large fox like entity clad in a white ninja suit and diamond armor. It had the same yin-yang symbol on its back and forearms. Gorillamon simply snarled at the new digimon. He readied his canon in case he made the first move.

"Digivolving won't save you thieves!" he growled. Toru remembered there was a digimon database in his digivice. So he accessed the database app.

"Let's see what we've got here." he said, pulling up a 3d image of Diamondkitsuninmon. "Diamondkitsuninmon, an armor digimon, warrior, vaccine type. His attacks are diamond kunai barrage, and ninja stealth."

"Alright, let's bring this monkey down." said Diamondkitsuninmon.

Gorillamon was infuriated by that little comment. "I'm an ape! An APE! Not a monkey!" He then fired another shot from his canon. Diamondkitsuninmon stood his ground and actually deflected the blast with his hand by swatting it away. Both Gorillamon and Toru were left with their mouths hanging open.

"This guy is strong!" said Toru. "Go get him Red!"

Diamondkitsuninmon rushed forward and punch gorillamon in the face, knocking him over. Then he did a flip kick that sent him flying into the temple wall. "Is that your best monkey boy?" just then he noticed there was something sticking out of gorillamon's knee. "It couldn't be." he said. He then jumped into the air and fired a bunch of kunai at the spot on gorillamon's knee. "Diamond kunai barrage!" Just like that, the strange object was deleted.

Gorillamon seemed to have come to his senses after that. He was actually down on his knees asking for forgiveness. "I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me. I'm usually a lot more peaceful then that. I don't normally shoot first and ask questions later. My brain went so crazy I didn't even think that you guys might be from the DSTF."

Toru and Red, who was now back in his Renamon form, smiled at him and sweat dropped. "It's fine. Don't worry about it." said Toru

"Hmph," said Red. "You weren't yourself because you had a black gear stuck in your knee." He pointed to where the said gear had been lodged.

"Black gear!" Toru exclaimed. "I've heard of those. Devimon used to use those to manipulate digimon into doing his dirty work."

Red laughed. "Wow, you actually know your digital world history. I'm impressed. Either that makes you a good partner, or it makes you an uber nerd."

Toru growled at his partner's remarks. A huge anime style vain started throbbing on his head. "I'm not a nerd!" He shouted.

After their encounter with Gorillamon they started walking back, unaware that someone was watching them. In a dark lit room a man in a black cloak was watching everything that was going on. "So they defeated Gorillamon did they?" he laughed. "Interesting, they're proving to be even more entertaining than I ever could've hoped for." he said. He turned to a chess board and moved a pawn forward that looked like Red and used it to knock over another pawn that looked like gorillamon. "So the game begins. As it is in chess, the pawns have made the first move. Hm hm hm ha ha ha ha! They have no idea they are up against the brilliance of the new Digimon Emperor!"

Toru and Red continued their walk back to HQ. "We made a pretty good team back there." said Toru, breaking the silence.

"We? I did the all work." Red sneered.

"You would've been toast if I hadn't of used the crystal." Toru retorted.

They growled each other before laughing it off and forgetting about it. "Seriously though, thank you." said Red.

Toru looked surprised. "Really?"

Red shrugged. "Yeah sure, why not?"

Toru's expression then turned into one of deep thought. "You know I was thinking. If Devimon is dead and all the black gears were supposed to have been destroyed, then who is behind all this and where did that gear come from?"

Red nodded. "That's a good question. I'm afraid we might find the answer very soon."

They finally reached HQ and debriefed the Chief on the mission. "Good job boys. You did great for your first mission. Hell, you did excellent. This black gear business has me concerned though. Tell me if you find more information, and I'll do the same." he said. "In the meantime, go show that crystal to our head scientist. He's in the lab right now. There should be a map that will lead you to it."

"Yes sir!" they said in unison before taking off. They reached the lab and walked in to see a man with crimson hair tinkering with something. He was being assisted by a large red beetle like digimon with spikes on his back and big green eyes.

"Excuse me sir?" said Toru.

The man looked up from his work. "Oh, hi! G. B. F. told me you were coming. I'm the head of reseach and development here. My name is Dr. Koushiro Izumi, but all my friends call me Izzy."

_TBC_

**Saix:** What? A cameo appearance by one of the originals? Didn't see that coming so soon did ya! That's right Izzy's back and Tentomon too. But who is the new digimon emperor? What sinister plans does he have in store? And what is the secret of the digicrystals? Keep reading to find out! R&R please!


End file.
